


Beautiful

by queenvidal



Series: The Wolf And The Dragon [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: It's like the eight doesn't want them to get closer.





	1. Chapter 1

The silence on Skyborn Altar is deafening. Farkas feels sweat running down his temple, his weapon still in hand and adrenaline still running through his blood.

 

The beast is slain. With a sigh the Nord returns his great sword to its sheath and moves closer to the dragons body.

 

The snow under his heavy boots cracks as he makes his way to Zias side. The woman lowers her bow, finally realizing the fight is over.

 

A dull pounding announces the the dragons soul, followed by lights of blue and orange colors. They dance through the air from the dragons eyes to Zias, illuminating the air around them.

 

Farkas feels goosebumps all over his body, no matter how often he'll witness this, it will never lose its magic on him.

 

When the soul's completely absorbed, the light fades, leaving them both in the darkness of the night.

 

Zia turns her head to her companion with a bright smile. She takes his large hand in her small one and leads them to the old look-out just behind the dragon.

 

They come to a halt right before the icy edge and Farkas eyes go wide in awe.

 

The aurora borealis is dancing in the night sky full of stars, Labyrinthian lays by their left side and it seems like the whole Hjaalmarch can be seen from this very spot, quite and with the snow glittering on the ground and mountains.

 

All of that is reflecting in Zias big, bright eyes. “Have you ever seen something this beautiful?” She quietly asks.

 

Farkas simply replies with a quiet “Never.” with his eyes never leaving hers.

 

Zia looks at him and her cheeks turn the most lovely shades of pink as she realizes he's not talking about the view in front of them, quickly she turns her head back again with a shy smile.

 

Suddenly very aware of how close they are standing on this small platform Zia tries to turn around only to slip.

 

Farkas reaches for her instantly and pulls her into his arms. Sheepishly the young woman looks up at her savior. Now or never. Slowly she stands up on her tiptoes to capture his lips with hers.

 

But this time both lose their balance on the ice and slip, Farkas is able to stay on the platform but Zia slides down the mountain with a shriek.

 

“Zia!” Farkas calls after her. He feels his heart hammering in his chest. “Zia!” he calls again.

 

“I'm okay, I think.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

The woman casts a small fire in her palm. “Down here, see the light?”

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“Ah, no. Don't think so.”

 

She can hear him sigh in relief. “Okay, don't move. I'm coming down to you.”

 

“Wait, no. Stay up there Farkas. I got lucky not to fall any deeper. Don't risk slipping to your death.”

 

“Do you expect me to stay here and watch you?”

 

“No, I've got a better idea. I think I can manage to slip my way down to Labyrinthian from here.”

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

“Either this or I have to grow wings. Trust me, this will work.”

 

Slowly she slips further and further. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

 

“You are crazy, do you know that?”

 

“I'll meet you in Labyrinthian, who's last has to buy the first round in the Bannered Mare.”

 

Signing in annoyance Farkas crouches his way down the lookout back onto the mountain surface.

 

Finally with proper ground under him he quickly gets back on his feets and starts running down the path they came from. 

 

This woman will be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter wasn't planed but here we go. ^^ enjoy.

Though it's Farkas turn to keep watch he can't keep his eyes from the sleeping woman in the tent. 

 

After they left Labyrinthian with nothing but bruises and cuts from fighting five frost trolls, they decided to set up the tent after they arrived at the foot of the mountain. 

 

Dawn is just about to break but the sudden snowstorm makes it impossible to continue their journey and Zia was already exhausted from the previous fight with the dragon, she needs to rest. 

 

Farkas mind wanders back to the Skyborn Altar, after they defeated the creature. How he suddenly found himself embracing her. How she raised on her tiptoes. 

 

She was definitely trying to kiss him, at least Farkas sure was. But nothing is a better mood killer than slipping down a mountain, almost killing oneself. 

 

How she was able to cheat death is still beyond him, but he won't question it. 

 

But what he's questioning is why it seems to be impossible to finally taste her lips. It's hard for him to express his feelings with words, Farkas is a man of action, but that doesn't seem to work out at all. 

 

He starts pacing in front of the tent, trying to think of something else than her full lips, her bright eyes, her delicate curves. 

 

But the woman in the tent must have bewitched him, he can't think of anything else. It's driving him crazy, he can't remember ever having felt this way ever before. 

 

"Farkas?" Her worried voice brings his mind back to the snowstorm. When did he walk so far away from their camp? 

 

"I'm coming." He yells back, quickly returning to her. 

 

Zia hugs the furs closer to her as she peaks her head out. "Is everything alright?" 

 

Farkas has to chuckle. "I was about to ask you the same."

 

"I can't sleep," she admits. 

 

Farkas sits down in the ground in front of the entrance. "Your wolf?" 

 

But Zia shakes her head. "No, I'm fucking cold and I feel bad for you standing in a snowstorm while I'm supposed to sleep."

 

Farkas face cracks a smile, sometimes it's hard to believe Zia is a Nord. "I'm fine. But if you insist I'll come in as well."

 

With a shy smile the woman moves to the side to make some space for him. Farkas takes off his soaked wet boots and enters the small tent. 

 

Carefully he takes off his armor as well and puts it with his sword near the entrance. Left in only his breeches and tunic he lays down next to Zia. 

 

He can see her shivering under the blanket and furs when he gets an idea. "Eh, maybe I could warm you up? I mean, eh…" but Zia ist already curled up against his chest before he's even done stumbling over his words. 

 

His cheeks heat up a bit when he puts his arms around her, firstly for extra warmth but secondly just because he wants to be as close to her as possible. 

 

They lay in comfortable silence for a while. "Farkas?" She asks shyly. He looks down at the woman in his arms, wants to ask what's wrong but suddenly her lips are on his. 

 

He's stunned for a moment but recovers quickly. When his mind copes up with the surprise, he kisses her back. 

 

The kiss is sweet and innocent at first but becomes passionate and fiercely within moments. 

 

When Zia breaks the kiss to catch some air, Farkas wants to protest at the lost of her velvet lips but his grumble dies in his throat when she pushes him to lay on his back and rolls onto him. 

 

Her lips are back on his immediately, with both her hands on each side of his face. He presses her to him and slowly lets his hands slide under her tunic. By the eight, her skin is even softer than he had ever imagined. 

 

Is this really happening? If that's a dream, Farkas will kill anyone who dares to wake him. Or maybe he is dead, maybe none of them cheated death and actually skipped over the edge and fall to their ends. 

 

In both cases Farkas will take this chance. He lost count on how many times he wished for this to happen, how often he imagined Zia moaning his name. 

 

Zia pulls at his tunic, trying to get it off him and he helps her by sitting up with her. Her tunic follows suit. 

 

It's too dark to fully admire her curves, so Farkas rolls around to pin her to the ground. When he tries to pull her breeches down, he can hear her chuckle. "Impatient, are we?" 

 

He claims her lips once again, he's more than impatient , his pants are feeling tighter with every passing second. They can talk later. 

 

 

\--

 

 

After half a day of marching through mud and rain, the two companions finally arrive in Whiterun. It is already sunset when they pass the gates, they slept longer than expected. 

 

Farkas accompanies his shield-sisters to her house but Zia simply passes it and goes straight to the markets. Farkas looks at her in confusion "Eh, didn't you say you can't wait to have a warm bath?" 

 

Zia turns around, smiling from ear to ear. "I did, but I want my price first."

 

"Really?" 

 

Now she's laughing. "Yep, just because you kept me warm during the snowstorm doesn't mean I forgot about our bet."

 

Very well, Farkas knows better than the argue with her and if losing stupid bets will be rewarded with a night with her, he'd lose everytime. 

 


End file.
